No Explanation Needed
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: Post Failsafe: Babs realizes something is up with Dick and it is her mission to find out what it is


Authors Note: Haven't written anything in a while so beware.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

Post Failsafe

It had been two days. Two whole days since Babs had last seen Dick. He wasn't one to miss a lot of school and if he did it was usually for a good reason and he would at least call her or at least leave a flimsy test message. This time though, there was nothing. No sign or word that Dick Grayson was even alive. What if something happened? What if he was kidnapped and they were just keeping it on the down low? Her father would tell her if that were the case, wouldn't he?

The question of where Dick was, was itching at Barbra all day and she had finally decided that today she would head over to Wayne Manor to find out what was up and put an end to this cold treatment that seemed to have no cause.

Babs had asked one of her friends if they could drop her off and as she was waving goodbye to them she headed up to the grand house and stepped foot onto the stairs to raise a crumpled fist and knock.

Alfred opened the door, as usual, and gave her a kind smile.

"Why, Miss. Gordon it is a pleasure to see you. What brings you here?" he asked in his wonderfully posh British accent that Barbra was always so jealous of.

"I was wondering if I could see Dick. He hasn't been to school in a couple of days and I just wanted to see if he was alright," she replied trying not to sound so worried.

"Master Dick is quite alright," Alfred assured, seeing the worry in her wavering voice and sensing that she feared the worst.

"Is he sick or something like that?" Alfred looked at her and paused before answering, searching for the right word.

"Or something like that," Alfred said finally as if that was a good enough answer.

"Can I see him?"

"I do not believe Master Dick would like any visitors right now, but thank you for the offer."

They only continued the conversation a little longer before saying their goodbyes. Walking away from the closing door Barbra couldn't help but wonder what was keeping her best friend away from school and away from her.

* * *

It seemed that stopping in had done the trick because the next day, Richard Grayson decided to grace all those at school with his presence. Barbra spotted him immediately when he was dropped off in a stunningly fashionable car. Seeing him she quickly ran in his direction and started questioning him.

"Hey," she smiled, "Where have you been?"

"Busy," was all he said, not even looking at her or so much as making a sign that he had seen her except for that one word.

"I came by the manor yesterday, but Alfred said you didn't want any visitors."

"I-I just couldn't yesterday, sorry," was all Dick said before hurrying in front of her and going to his locker.

"_Well that was weird,"_ was all Barbra could think before she heard the warning bell and headed to class. _"Maybe Dick was just in a bad mood this morning and would perk up as the day went on."_

This, though, wasn't true. It seemed as the day went on Dick just slumped further into his seat, his eyes glazed over, his arms lazily laid on his desk unable to take notes and this was Dick Grayson one of the smartest and most studious kids in school.

At lunch he didn't take out his food prepared by Alfred and instead just rested his head on his folded arms on the table.

"Dick, you should eat," Barbra pestered, because judging from how he was acting, he probably hadn't touched his breakfast either.

"I'm not hungry," was all he mumbled into his ulna.

"You haven't eaten all day. Even if your head doesn't want food your body does," Barbra coaxed. When he still refused she tried a different tactic. "If you eat your sandwich then I will stop pestering you for the rest of the day," she reasoned. He gave her a sad look before pulling out his sandwich from a brown paper bag. It kind of hurt her to see that he was so desperate for her to leave him alone, but it was her deal and she had been nagging at him the whole day. He ripped a small bite off and began chewing it, ever so slowly, before loudly gulping it down. His face scrunched up, disagreeing with the unknown object entering his digestive system before slowly taking another bite.

Barbra sat there watching him, making sure that every bite was taken and swallowed. She was silently proud of herself since she had gotten the notoriously stubborn Grayson to do something.

When he finished and quickly dashed out of the cafeteria with a hand over his mouth though, she felt guilty. She followed him into the boy's bathroom to the sounds of the sandwich being choked into the nearest toilet. She knelt beside him and gently rubbed his back until he was done.

"Sorry," she apologized as he sat down, head against the stall, breathing hard, and face white and clammy. "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

He shook his head, eyes closed and they sat there for a few minutes.

"Come on, Dick, class is going to start soon and you can either go there or to the nurses office," Babs said standing up and offering him a hand up. He took it, which was a good sign.

"I just want to go home," was all he said so they started in the direction of the nurse's office, but when the split came to go to the nurse or the school office Dick headed in the wrong direction.

"You're sick, Dick," she quietly explained trying to pull him over there.

"No, I'm not I just need some time to think," he said, "and be alone," he added as an afterthought before shaking his wrist loose and leaving her standing there by herself.

* * *

The next day Dick wasn't at school again so Babs had a plan. She knew something was up and she was going to find out no matter the cost, even if it meant skipping a little school.

She basically knew the general schedule of the Wayne household, or at least well enough to know when Alfred would be out of the house shopping for groceries and Bruce would be at work, leaving Dick there, by himself. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to sneak in a finally see what the heck was going on and how she could fix it. The only problem was the perfect time was at 11:30, when she was supposed to be at school. This wouldn't be the first time she had skipped class and it most certainly wouldn't be the last and if it was to help a friend, all the better.

Once she escaped the school grounds she made her way to Wayne manor. When she got there she knocked softly, making sure that she hadn't miscalculated with Alfred going grocery shopping, and when no one came to the door in five minutes she let herself in. She disabled the silent alarm, which Dick had told her the code for years ago.

The manor was eerily silent. Even if it was just Dick at home he would usually turn the radio on or at least the TV to keep the silence at bay, but today there was no noise maker, just the silence gushing through the walls.

"Dick," she called walking further into the house. He wasn't in the den or main living spaces so he was most likely in his room.

She raised her hand to knock at his door, but it fell open from the breeze coming in through his window. She peered inside like a curious cat, but afraid of what she would see.

She found him sitting with his back to her, staring out the window unblinkingly without so much of a notion that he had seen her, he was so still. She came closer her steps so light like she was walking on broken glass.

"Dick," she whispered cautiously. He made no indication of having heard her. She was about to say his name again when she noticed the tear trails still wet on his face, his eyes bloodshot.

Barbra didn't know what to do. It wasn't anywhere near the anniversary, nothing sad had happened, that she knew of, so what could have happened?

She didn't know and she didn't care. All she knew was that her friend needed her. She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him as he leaned into her embrace and choked on a sob.

"Shh shh, I've got you," she whispered, rocking back and forth and just letting his tears soak through her shirt and his sobs sniffle out.

"You probably want an explanation," he whispered, once the room had gotten quiet and he had gotten so still that Babs had thought he was asleep.

"There's no explanation needed," was all she said and it was true, no matter how curious she was, she knew that some things just couldn't be said and all that someone could do was just be there and be a friend.

Authors Note: sorry about the kind of bad ending, but I had always thought of Babs picking up on Robs depressed mood after the failsafe mission and somehow helping him through it, but I just never got the chance to write it. Until now that is.

Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
